Ginger Loxley
Notice: This page has been dropped by the owner, who left for the main fanon wikia. If you want to know more about Ginger and her team, click this word. Ginger Loxley is an original character based on the RWBY-verse. Her Partner is Ebony Le Fay and part of Team AEGS. She was created on December 2 and is the property of Zelkstone. Appearance Ginger Loxley Chibi Form 2.jpg|Do the colors burn your eyes? Ginger at 15.png|Ginger at 14 Ginger Loxley is of average height and has a slim build. Her training emphasises speed and flexibility above all else, with only a few hours set aside for endurance training. Ginger wears a small yellow jacket with red trimmings over an orange t-shirt, short white denim pants with a black belt and red boots with black straps made for grip and endurance. She also wears a small green cap for protection against the sun, two small leather pouches attached to her belt for assorted dust crystals, and a scarf to cover her face against dust and bugs. She also sports a white eye patch on her right eye. Her hair is done in a ponytail which goes through the hole in the cap. Personality When one first notices Ginger, the first that comes to mind is a quiet, reserved girl reading a book. If they approach her from the front, you can see her tense up a bit if one looks hard enough. If they approach her from the back, she wouldn't be able to notice them until they make their presence known, making her jump in fright and dropping the book. She will awkwardly say hello, then try and go back to reading. If they make small conversations with her, she will occasionally reply back, but with her voice getting smaller and shallower, until she would hurriedly excuse herself. If one were exceptionally good at hearing, you can hear her mutter to herself, "I can't believe I walked away again! I've got to try harder!". History The Loxley Family was facing a dilemma. Well, one of it's members was facing a dilemma. The archery school that Ginger's grandfather owned was running out of new members. Students were favoring guns more than bows due to how easier it was to train them using guns and while it would take an archer 2 seconds to load and shoot a bow and arrow, a man could fire 4-5 shots with a gun on the same 2 seconds. He was looking for new ways to popularise archery again, with no success. But this grandfather was pretty stubborn, and he kept thinking of a way until Ginger turned 6. One day, during one of his usual brainstorming walks on the porch, he encounted his daughter Claire during one of her dust trainings, while his granddaughter Ginger looked on while holding an archery book. The grandfather then saw a wonderful opportunity: to combine the silent delivery of the bow, with the power and devastation of dust. So, and with a certain reluctance from both parents, Ginger's training began. Her grandfather taught her archery while her mother taught her how to control and manipulate dust. She also recieve swordsmanship training from her father, Gerald, who gave it as a condition for training Ginger, because he knew the kind of troubles an archer would face on the battlefield. After turning 14, Ginger was called by both her parents and her grandfather to the basement of their house. There she was presented with the weapon she would need to complete her training. A bow made of light, durable and tempered metal. An intricate and well-thought out design was established for the delivery of dust to the bow, to "make" the string and arrows. Her mother saw to it that it wouldn't endanger her when she was interrupted from drawing the string. Her grandfather then showed her how to split the bow in half, thereby creating twin swords for her to use in close combat. The edges were sharpened tirelessly by her father, to ensure swift end to any Grimm she faced. She trained with this weapon until she turned 17. Preparations were then made for her to enroll into Beacon, for her grandfather thought that for his plan to succeed, she must show off her abilities to a great number of people. So, with a heavy heart, she boarded the first ship to Vale. She waved goodbye to her parents with a small smile on her face, and they waved back. Even though they wouldn't be able to see her for quite some time, she'll be safe due to the training and knowledge she received from them. There was one thing that her parents forgot to teach her though, and perhaps it was the most important lesson of all: how to interact with other people. Combat Style Having learned from 3 different teachers, Ginger's combat style follows three stages: 1. Long Range Attacks - Occasionally used for support, or for taking down key targets. Her record for longest distance reached is 180 yards, while her record for the most accurate shot is 78 yards. If a huge army is bearing down on Ginger, she wouldn't have to worry about accuracy, as she knows a variety of abilites for taking them down. For precise, lethal shots, she would be forced to let them step in wihin 78 yards, to hit vital areas. 2. Trap Placements - Harrassment. Used for immobilizing and buying time for teammates. Proper application of dust to any nearby surface allows Ginger to create a variety of traps. From simple move-restriction, to complete distortion of enemy formations. While traps that enable superb damage to enemies is available, she's hard pressed to use them. Those are reserved for extreme situations. 3. Twinswordsmanship - Defense. When an enemy gets dangerously close(highly unlikely due to close proximity of teammates, but still possible) Ginger can split her weapon in half and transform her bow into twin swords. This is only primarily for defense, as this completely cuts her off from using her dust abilites. This stage is only reached as a last resort on when ambushed. Weapon RWBY weapon design samples.png|Longbow form Evangel Alter Twinsword form.png|Twin Sword Form Ginger's Weapon, given the name Evangel Alter, is a Crescent-Bladed DustBow(CBDB). Evangel Alter was created by the combine might of her father Gerald(Swordsman trainer and blacksmith), her mother Claire(Dust teacher) and her grandfather(Archery trainer). It also comes with a pair of custom-made gloves. It has two forms: 1. Longbow form - This is the default form of Evangel Alter. With a length of 1.6 meters and a weighs only 2 lbs. The "string" is formed by channeling the dust into the weapon, were it collects into a clear dust crystal at two opposite ends of the bow. Energy formed by the crystal then travels to the nearest point of the bow(the point facing the user), which connects to the point on the other side. The "Arrows" are formed through careful thought and imagination, providing Ginger with a repertoir of arrow and trap combinations. A locking mechanism in the handle holds it in place. 2. TwinSword form - The Second form of Evangel Alter. Usually in this form when not in use, or for defensive purposes. Sharpen for maximum penetration to the skin, this weapon is ideal for slaying Grimm. However, Ginger only uses this form to defend herself, or if usage of dust is prohibited/denied. This form makes her a bit uncomfortable, as it signifies that she is in a dangerous situation, and must retreat. A pair of gloves also comes with this weapon, because without it Ginger wouldn't be able to use it, much less fire Dust Arrows off it. (Details regarding the functions of the Gloves will be given in the Weapon Section) Aura Ginger's Aura is Purple in color. Ginger uses her Aura primarily for taking accurate shots with her bow. It acts as a sensor, for gauging wind speed, wind direction, gravity and other factors. Semblance Ginger's semblance is called "Eagle Eye", courtesy of her grandfather. Using this ability allows her to see in clear detail from a distance of 200 yards. Any Grimm or human enemy hiding in dense foliage or in camouflage will have a highlight around them. This has a sever drawback however. Prolong used of this ability had changed the color of her right eye completely white, and makes her oversensitive in finding the smallest details of any object or being. She therefore limited the use of this ability on her right eye, and wears a white patch over it when not in use. Trivia *Ginger Loxley is alluded to Robin of Loxley, or more commonly known as "Robin Hood". *Ginger got her name because it was her father's favorite spice. *Evangel means "bringing good news/tidings." while Alter means "To change or make different." Evangel Alter can then mean two things: "Bringer of Evil Tidings" or "Expel the Good News". *Her parents forbade her from using Dust abilities while Evangel Alter was in "TwinSword" form due to an unfortunate experiment. Ginger remembered seeing fire rise up from the forge, with ice crystals covering the walls. Her mother even added a safety device. *Ginger favors long range combat more than melee. Almost all the time she spent training went into Archery and Dust training, with only a few hours set aside for close quarter combat. *While she is hesitant or reserved when interacting with her teammates, her demeanor completely changes when she enters Combat. Her father, mother and grandfather taught her to rely on her teammates, always focus on the objective, and never hesitate. Pity they didn't tell her that for social interactions. *Designs for her weapon were already made before Ginger was created. Category:Pending Character